1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting methods, liquid ejecting apparatuses, and storage media having a program stored thereon.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid. In inkjet printers, by alternately repeating a transport operation, in which a medium such as paper or cloth is transported in a transport direction, and a dot forming operation, in which a head constituted by a plurality of nozzles is moved in a movement direction while ink is ejected from the nozzles, rows of dots that line up in the movement direction (dot rows) are formed lined up in the transport direction, thereby forming an image on the medium.
In an inkjet printer such as this, it is desirable to increase the number of nozzles so as to increase printing speeds. However, it is difficult to form a multitude of nozzles having a predetermined pitch with excellent accuracy and, moreover, this involves greater manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, attempts are being made to increase the number of nozzles by arranging a plurality of nozzle rows (see JP-A-10-323978).
Each nozzle row has its own characteristics. For example, a certain nozzle row may eject a large amount of ink, while another nozzle row may eject a small amount of ink. For this reason, when usage rates of nozzle rows vary according to locations on the medium, differences in nozzle row characteristics may become conspicuous. For example, if, while the nozzle rows of two heads are used evenly to print in a certain region on the medium, only the nozzle rows of one of the heads are used in another region, there may be differences in picture quality between these regions. And when two regions having different levels of picture quality are adjacent to each other, a difference in picture quality becomes undesirably conspicuous.